Blossoming Within Her
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: One night changes the lives of our favourite Roswellians.MariaMichael fic.
1. Old Times recaptured

Blossoming Within Her.   
  
Set after the end of season 2 and before season 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is written purely for entertainment. Please don't sue me I'm broke and a teenager.   
  
Old times recaptured.  
  
Maria DeLuca stood outside the Crashdown, looking inside at the three people who had changed the lives of herself and her best friend Liz Parker so completely. One of them, Michael Guerin particularly had changed her life in a way he did not yet understand.   
  
There had been chemistry between them for as long as she could remember. It was a chemistry that had recently reached it's peak and resulted in a night she was never likely to forget and in all honesty wouldn't want to. Their relationship had been an on and off one at the best of times, but lately she had found herself falling more deeply in love with him than she ever thought possible. That moment three months ago where he told her that he, Max, Isabel and Tess were going home truly tore her apart, though she knew it was inevitable.   
  
That night was the first night he had let her in. It was the first night he had opened up to her. For the first time she had seen his true self and felt the love he possessed for her so strongly it was as if it was imprinted into her being. He had shown her that she was the centre of his world and that was something Maria had never expected. Especially from Michael Guerin   
  
She truly had expected him to go that day. She had expected him to leave their more often than not troubled relationship so he could follow his destiny, and yet there he stood, in front of her, having left the ship on which they would be going home because he had realised something. That something was that for the first time he had a home and that no matter where he came from that home was on earth. He had realised his home was with her. And that his home was her. He had stayed because of her and because of the strength of his love for her and for that Maria felt blessed.   
  
No one had ever possessed that kind of love for her. It was something she had never expected from anyone, but ever since that day he hadn't left her side and a day didn't go by when she wasn't made aware of that love. She hadn't expected to see them in the Crashdown that evening though. She and Liz were supposed to be having a girly night in and yet there they all were, laughing and joking together, something she couldn't have pictured happening a few months ago after the revelation that Max had slept with Tess and that she was expecting his child. There were things she needed to talk to Liz about...things she couldn't talk to Michael about yet... but here they were and having the big heart she did she wasn't so selfish to stop the obvious friendly gathering that was taking place as it really was something needed.   
  
Taking a deep breath and clutching her bag Maria entered, smiling at all that sat inside the Crashdown, though the smile was forced and one Max immediately saw through.   
  
"Hey Maria, I know we were supposed to have a girly night but I thought we could all stay and watch some videos, you know try to recapture some of the old times before..." Liz started.   
  
"Yeah." Maria replied quietly.   
  
"Sweetie you okay?" Michael asked her pulling her down onto his lap, the others smiling at the affectionate term he had used.   
  
"I'm fine." She told him, putting on a smile and kissing him on the forehead. "Look I'm gonna go and put my stuff upstairs. I'll be down in a minute." She told the group before leaving a very confused bunch of people behind.   
  
"What's up with her?" Isabel commented a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.   
  
"Max what?" Liz asked, noticing that Max was still looking towards the door having sensed something within Maria.   
  
"It's...uh nothing. I was just thinking." He replied giving Michael an uneasy look, which Liz immediately picked up on.   
  
"New concept there hey Max." Isabel joked, oblivious to the silent communication going on between the pair, as was Michael who kept looking at the door, which Maria had previously walked out of.   
  
"So, uh... does anybody want another soda?" Liz asked the group.   
  
"Nope, I'm good." Isabel replied.   
  
"Michael?" Liz asked noticing Michael was still looking at the door totally oblivious to the group who sat with him. "Hey Michael you want another soda?" She asked again.   
  
"Erm yeah. You think she's okay?" He asked Liz obviously worried.   
  
"I'm sure she's fine Michael." Liz replied, though not entirely sure herself.   
  
Isabel smiled.   
  
"Michael Guerin, so obviously in love with a human woman. Who would've thought it possible?" She joked. "It suits you." She then told him quietly making Liz smile.   
  
"Max you wanna help me with the sodas?" Liz asked, silently encouraging Max to talk with her.   
  
"I'm okay here..." he told her, getting ready to tease Michael himself.   
  
Liz hit him in the arm.   
  
"Or I could go help." He told them. "Be back in a minute guys." He told his family following Liz into the kitchen.   
  
"Max are you going to tell me what you saw when Maria walked in." Liz asked him crossing her arms and frowning at him?  
  
"Liz I don't know if I should." He replied quietly, looking down at the floor.   
  
"Max what is it? It can't be good if you can't even look at me. Max she's my best friend, if something's wrong I need to know."   
  
Max tenderly stroked her face.   
  
"Liz it's not something that's wrong. It's something that could complicate things that's all." He told her reassuringly.   
  
"She's not sick or anything is she Max?" Liz asked, worried for her best friend.   
  
"No she's not sick Liz, I swear on my life." Max told Liz honestly.  
  
"Then please tell me." She pleaded looking straight into his eyes, Max fighting the will to tell her something that could only be revealed by her best friend.  
  
"It's not my place Liz; it's Maria's." Max replied.   
  
Liz turned away from him, Max then putting a hand gently on her shoulder.   
  
"Liz, I know this is hurting you, and I know that after everything that's happened with Tess you're only now starting to trust me again. I want you to trust me now...I need you to. I need you to believe that what I sensed.... Only Maria can tell you what it is."   
  
"Max I do trust you. I don't think I ever really stopped, and even though you won't tell me.... Thank you for respecting Maria enough to let her tell me herself." Liz replied as Max took her in his arms.   
  
"I'd do anything for you Liz." He told her, breathing in the scent of her as she relaxed into his embrace.   
  
"I know." She replied. "But we'd better get those sodas or Michael will know we've been talking."   
  
"Liz, I'm sure he's too worried to even notice." Max told her wanting to hold on to this moment for a little longer.   
  
Liz looked at him.   
  
"Okay...let's do the sodas." He agreed making her laugh, giving her a reassuring pat on the small of her back before they moved about the kitchen getting the drinks. 


	2. The Longest Three Minutes

The Longest Three Minutes....  
  
Maria De Luca sat in Liz's bathroom upstairs fiddling with a ring she wore. She had never been as scared in her life as she was at that moment. The waiting was the worst thing and all she wanted was for Michael to be there with her. She wanted him to just hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be all right. She knew that was selfish. She knew she couldn't do that. She needed to know first. She needed to get her head around the idea...if there was something to get her head around. She could go downstairs and get him, but what was the point? She may not even be... and she didn't want to scare him when she didn't know for sure. She would know in two minutes though. In just two minutes she would know if her life were to be changed forever. Then she would know if Michael truly did love her they way he said he did, or if he would run. She really hoped it wasn't the latter. She needed him so much, though at times she hated to admit it, and she just couldn't imagine going through this without him. It was just as much his doing as it was hers.   
  
Maria sighed and got up. She walked over to the sink and splashed some water over her face. Standing up she looked in the mirror. The face that she saw was pale and filled with fear and worry, a face so different to the one she usually saw. She also saw a face that was young, belonging to someone who ideally shouldn't be going through what she was. But still it was a face filled with spirit and strength, both, which she knew she was going to need if...   
  
Maria looked at her watch...one more minute. She wished Liz were here. Whatever the result she knew Liz would find some words to make her feel better. She had meant to tell her today. She probably would have done if Max, Michael and Isabel weren't here. She loved Michael more than she loved anyone...more than she ever had loved anyone. He had brought out tenderness in her she never knew she had. For some things though, a woman needs another female perspective and this was one of those things.   
  
She looked at her watch for the umpteenth time. How could three minutes feel like an eternity? In a way she wanted to just stop time all together just so she would never find out, but in another she just wished it would all be over so that she knew for sure.   
  
She put a hand on her belly. If it was positive she didn't know what she'd do. She'd been thinking about that for a while. All the times she had been sick and yet no one knew or even suspected, except maybe Max and Liz. She didn't think she could have an abortion. She didn't think she could do that to the innocent life that may be growing inside her...and she didn't think she could have it adopted either. This child, if there was one, was half alien after all and knowing that she knew she could never give it up. One day it might start exhibiting the same abilities as it's father and Maria knew that whoever the guardians to the child were they wouldn't even begin to be able to understand what was going on with the child they'd looked after since its birth. If it was negative she knew she would feel happier or at least relieved. She also knew she would feel empty. No matter how scared she was it felt right knowing that she could be carrying Michael's child inside of her. She would never admit that to anyone though...only to him and maybe Liz. Maria DeLuca a mother. She didn't even know she had maternal instincts until this. Still though she didn't know for sure.  
  
30 seconds left. It was nearly time.   
  
Maria sat back down on the toilet seat; her heart beating so fast in her chest that she thought it would burst. She knew Michael would be getting worried, and Liz, but she needed to do this. She needed to know for sure. Then she would have to face them.   
  
5 seconds.   
  
"Oh my god...oh my god...oh my god." Maria whispered as time counted down, wondering how on earth she let this happen.   
  
She loved him, that was how...she loved him and the time felt right.   
  
Maria took a deep breath and looked at the test. She then looked up at the ceiling as hot tears streamed down her face.   
  
"Oh Michael." She whispered looking at it again. "Oh god, Michael." 


	3. On The Edge Of Sorrow

On the edge of sorrow.  
  
Liz and Max walked back into the Crashdown carrying four sodas.   
  
"Maria's still not back yet?" Max asked concern obvious in his voice.   
  
"No she's not. She's been up there fifteen minutes now." Michael commented glancing at his watch.  
  
Liz set the drinks down on the table.   
  
"Maybe I should go and check on her." Michael started getting up.   
  
"Maybe Liz should." Max told him putting a gentle hand on Michael's arm.   
  
"Max what...?" Michael started.   
  
"Maybe she just needs some female company Michael. It can happen you know." Isabel told him looking at Max and recognising, from the years she had spent living with him, that he was definitely worried about something.   
  
"Yeah, she's probably fine. I'll be back in a minute okay." Liz told them making her way upstairs.   
  
Maria walked into Liz's kitchen, everything in a daze. She was glad Liz's parents were away for the night. From the way she was walking around they would probably think she was drunk or something.   
  
  
  
She walked over to the sink and ran the tap, filling a glass with water. Then she put a hand gently on her stomach and looked out of the window.   
  
Suddenly she began to shake, the glass dropped on the floor and everything went black.   
  
~*~  
  
"Michael, oh my god, Michael...it's Maria...there's blood and she's...Max we need your help and Isabel's. Something's wrong! Something's really wrong! I think she's...please!" Liz cried shaking, having seen her friend on the floor and immediately running downstairs to her friends.  
  
Michael immediately ran up the stairs, Isabel, Max and Liz right behind him. The sight that confronted him scared him to death. The woman he loved, a woman who was so strong and so full of spirit was lying on the floor, barely conscious, blood over her trousers, her hand clutching her stomach.   
  
He ran up to her.   
  
"Maria? Maria can you hear me?" He asked stroking her face.   
  
"Michael..." she whispered weakly.  
  
  
  
"I'm here. I'm right here okay?" He told her sitting on the floor and resting her head on his lap.   
  
"I'm going to call an ambulance." Liz told them worriedly.  
  
"Liz you can't." Max told her sternly.   
  
"She's bleeding Max. She needs help." Liz cried, worried for her friend.   
  
"So we'll help her." Max told Liz. "But we can't call an ambulance. There's too much at risk."   
  
Liz glared at Max, then ran over to Maria and sat down next to her, stroking her hair.   
  
"Max and Izzy are going to help you okay sweetie. You're going to be fine." She told the petrified young woman. "Please Max...she's my best friend. Help her." Liz whispered tearfully.  
  
Max nodded.  
  
With all the strength she could muster Maria reached up and grabbed Max's hand. Her eyes, which were filled with tears, looked straight into his and with so much clarity and determination Maria said words that would change hers and Michaels lives. Her decision was made.  
  
"You have to help the baby. Max please don't let me lose my child" Maria whispered pained as Michael fell to his knees.  
  
"Baby?" Isabel asked. "Oh my god."   
  
"There's a baby?" Michael asked Maria softly and tearfully moving so her head was resting on his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael. I'm so sorry." She told him crying.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" He asked her quietly stroking her hair off her face trying to be strong for the woman he loved.  
  
"Because we didn't plan this Michael...because I don't want to wreck things. They're always so complicated and this can only mess things up more for you...for all of you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I suspected...I only just found out. I'm just sorry." She told him crying harder when she saw all the blood she had lost.  
  
"Maria listen to me this is our child you're talking about. How could our baby mess things up for me? It's my child you're carrying and I love you...Maria I love both of you." He reassured her kissing her.  
  
"How can you love me when I'm losing our baby Michael? How can you love a baby you've only just found out exists."  
  
"Because that's what fathers do Maria. We love our children unconditionally." Max told her softly, Liz gently squeezing his shoulder.  
  
"You want this baby so much Maria, I can see it in your eyes, and yeah I can be a hardass but I want this too. Granted it's a shock but I'll get over that. Maria you are the only woman I've ever really loved and this baby makes it perfect so I want you to keep fighting okay. Let Max and Iz help you."   
  
  
  
Max and Isabel knelt down on either side of Maria.   
  
"We have to help her Max." Isabel told him.   
  
"I know." He replied the both of them putting a hand over her stomach and closing their eyes.   
  
Michael lent over and kissed Maria on the forehead.   
  
"I had to know for sure before I told you. I was so scared you would run." She whispered. "Then I got this pain and I started to bleed and I was so scared. I was scared for our baby Michael. I didn't even know if I wanted it. But now I want nothing more than for our baby to be safe."   
  
"Listen to me, I would never run. Not now. I love you too much to leave you or our child. You're the reason I'm here Maria. You're what's home to me. And now our child's a part of that"   
  
"I'm so scared." Maria told him crying, a glow beginning to radiate through her body, looks of intense concentration on Max and Isabel's faces.   
  
"Don't be. We're all here." Liz told her best friend holding her hand tightly.   
  
"I'm sorry Michael." She told him crying harder. "I'm losing our baby. Our baby's dying and I can't do anything to help...I can't..."  
  
"Max?" Michael called softly. "Max please...don't let our baby die...you can't let it die." He told the man he thought of as his brother, before breaking down in tears and resting his forehead on Maria's.   
  
"I never knew I wanted it this much." Maria whispered.   
  
"Me either." Michael replied. "But Max and Izzy are doing their best okay. Our baby's going to be fine."   
  
"Promise?" Maria whispered.   
  
"Promise." Michael and Liz both told her.   
  
Maria closed her eyes and once again all went black. 


	4. After The Tears

After the tears.  
  
Isabel, Max and Liz sat in Liz's living room. They had put a video on but none were watching.   
  
"I've never seen her that scared. Not in all the time I've known her." Liz told the pair.   
  
"I've never seen Michael that scared either. Or that in love." Isabel told them.   
  
Max nodded.  
  
"She's changed him so much. I don't think he realises how much. It's like he's a new Michael. He's happy when he's with her. We can't really thank Maria enough for that." Max told Liz softly.  
  
Isabel nodded in agreement.  
  
"You two okay? You look wiped out." Liz asked them worriedly noticing for the first time how pale and tired they looked.   
  
"We are." Was all Isabel could reply.   
  
"Think we should go see if they're okay?" Liz asked.   
  
"Let's give them a few minutes. . They've been through enough tonight." Max replied.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Michael lay in Liz's parent's bed, Maria asleep next to him with her head on his chest. He just lay there watching her sleep, putting a tender arm around her waist. She had blacked out as Isabel and Max began to heal her and hadn't come around yet. It was as if her body had just shut down.   
  
Michael looked up at the ceiling.   
  
"Look I've never asked you for anything...probably because I'm not from this planet but that's not the point. You're supposed to watch over everyone on this planet. You're supposed to guide them, and I'm asking you for your guidance and for a favour. I'm going to look after them. I'm going to do the best job I can because I love them. I love them both more than I ever thought I was capable of and I always will. My home is here with her, and with our child, a child that if nothing else was conceived in love.   
  
I've done some bad things in the past. These things I'm so ashamed of now but that's where they are, the past. I want so much to be the best father I can be to our baby...and the best partner I can to Maria because they deserve it. I'm going to need your help. I'm going to need your guidance because I've never been a father before and I don't know what I'm doing. I've never asked for anything, so please...please hear this. She nearly lost our child tonight. She lay there crying in my arms because even though this was totally unexpected she wants this baby so much. She's scared and I am too, but I know she's going to be a wonderful mother. Please don't let her go through that again...please let our baby be okay and healthy...please? Don't let me lose the two things I love the most in the world." He pleaded beginning to cry, kissing Maria on her forehead through his tears.   
  
Maria stirred in his arms and groggily opened her deep green eyes.   
  
Michael lent down and kissed each of her eyelids.   
  
"Hey sleepyhead." He told her smiling gently.   
  
Maria smiled softly back as he leant down to kiss her, then tearfully rested a hand gently on her stomach.  
  
"I'm so sorry. . I'm sorry I lost the baby. Michael I wanted it so much." She told him breaking down again, her tears falling on Michael's chest and leaving marks on his grey t-shirt.   
  
"What are you talking about? Maria, Max and Izzy healed her. Our baby's fine." He reassured her.   
  
"I didn't lose it?" Maria asked in a voice barely audible.   
  
"No you didn't. Come here." He told her wrapping her in his arms and kissing her. "Everything's fine. She's fine. They healed her Maria...they communicated with our baby. It's more likely you'll have complications because the baby is half alien that's all. We've just gotta keep a close eye on you." He told her.   
  
"You said she." Maria commented with a small smile, the light filling the room shining off her eyelashes, which were covered with teardrops.   
  
"Yeah. We have a daughter. You're carrying our baby girl." Michael replied putting a hand over Maria's on her stomach.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Michael. She must have been conceived that night when you told me you were going to leave."  
  
"When did you think you might be?" Michael asked.   
  
"I started having dreams. I could see our baby inside me. . Plus when you're sick every morning, as I have been for the past two months, a girl kind of knows something's going on."   
  
"You should have said something. You didn't need to go through that on your own. I mean I can't believe I didn't realize."   
  
"Michael I didn't let your realize. Our relationship hasn't exactly been rock solid and if I'm truthful you weren't the kinda guy I could picture being a father. I didn't want to tell you and then be wrong and lose you forever...I didn't want to tell you I was pregnant and then lose you forever." She told him burying her head in his chest.   
  
Michael ran his fingers through her long, golden hair, brushing it away from her beautiful eyes.   
  
"Hey listen to me you are not going to lose me. It was a shock yeah and I have to admit.... There was a point when I did feel like running. I mean I have this reputation as being Michael Guerin, the tough guy and rebel, and now I'm going to be Michael Guerin the father. Knowing that you're responsible for a life...Maria that is so scary."   
  
"I do know that Michael." Maria told him.   
  
"I know you do." He reassured her. "What I mean is...we've created a person and knowing that for the rest of my life it's my duty to protect her...and you is such a responsibility. That kinda thing can make a guy want to run Maria."   
  
Maria looked at him, tears filling her eyes.   
  
"You're going to leave." She stated, tears running down her soft cheeks.   
  
"No I'm going to make you understand." He told her. "When I saw Liz's face after she found you...when I came upstairs and saw you laying there with all that blood and your hand over your stomach, I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you Maria and that is something I don't think I could cope with because I love you so much. Then you said about the baby. I don't think I ever felt as scared as I did then, but I also don't think I've ever felt as much love. You have our child inside you, one that was created on a night I don't think I will ever forget because it was so beautiful. Knowing that you were going through so much pain and that you wanted our baby so much...Maria I felt so helpless." He told her beginning to cry, Maria then gently pulling his head down to rest on her chest as he sobbed.   
  
"Michael if you only want me to have this child because it's what I want then I don't want you to feel like you have to stay and take care of us." Maria told him.   
  
"When you told me. When you said you wanted Max and Izzy to save our baby and I knew for sure what was happening.... Damn it why is this so hard." He commented taking a deep breath.   
  
"Michael you don't have to be scared of saying anything to me, I'm a big girl." Maria told him.   
  
"It's not that.... Maria the night this child was conceived was the first time I let my walls down. It was the first time I let someone in and let someone see who I really am. It was the first time I felt ready to show you just how much I loved you and how you really are the centre of my world. It's not easy for me to do Maria."   
  
"Michael I know." She told him stroking his face.   
  
"What I'm trying to say is that when you were losing that child I was scared. I was scared because I realised how much I did want it and because there wasn't a thing I could do to help you. I want to be a father to our baby. I never even thought I was capable of feeling like this until I realised what we could lose. Maria I want this baby so much...I never realised how strongly I would feel about our child until there was the chance we might lose it. I want to be here for our baby. I want to be here for her and I want to be here for you because I love you. You never have any need to doubt that. I'm here okay, throughout all this I'm here and I get the feeling everyone here at the Crashdown tonight feels exactly the same."   
  
"When I did the test and knew for sure all I wanted was for you to hold me and tell me it would be okay because I knew I could never give this baby up. I also realised that it was so much more complicated because of where you come from. I didn't know I was capable of maternal instinct but it's weird...all I could think about was protecting our baby. It feels so right knowing I'm going to be a mom."   
  
Michael smiled and kissed Maria tenderly.   
  
"You're going to be a great mom." Michael agreed. "And I swear I'm going to try and be the best father I can."   
  
"I know you are. I can see it in your eyes." Maria told him.   
  
"Maybe this kid will teach you some patience." Michael joked, Maria promptly hitting him with a pillow.   
  
"I'm patient." Maria declared. "Okay...I am sometimes." She told him. "I can do this Michael. I'm going to be the   
  
Best mother that I can and never let our baby want for anything."   
  
"I know you can do it, but remember you're not doing it on your own. I'm here...always. I know it's going to be tough, we can't pretend it isn't. We don't know if this child is going to be born to the human term or whether the pregnancy will be shorter. All I know is we're all here to help. I promise."   
  
"I love you Michael." Maria whispered sincerely.  
  
"I love you too." He replied. "And you." He added leaning over, gently pulling up Maria's top and kissing her still flat belly.   
  
Maria ruffled his hair.   
  
"You are so cute." Maria told him.   
  
"I know." He replied.   
  
"Can we come in?" Came voices from outside belonging to Liz and Isabel.   
  
"Sure." Maria called.   
  
"I should probably go thank Maxwell." Michael commented as the girls entered, leaving them to it. 


	5. Acceptance

Acceptance  
  
Michael found Max sitting on the sofa in Liz's living room staring blankly at the video that was playing on the television. Quietly he sat down next to Max who didn't even look at him.   
  
"Max I know you're disappointed in me. I know you think I was stupid and irresponsible but we didn't mean this to happen. I love Maria, and the night our baby was conceived was the best night of my life. She's the reason I stayed Max and even though this child wasn't planned...we can't not have it...Max we love it too much. No matter how mad you are at us don't you ever lay any blame on Maria. If you want to blame someone for this blame me, I invited her to mine. I don't regret it." Michael added getting up to leave the quiet Max to himself.   
  
Just as Michael was in the doorway Max turned to face him.   
  
"Michael you're right, you were irresponsible. This child is part alien and human and that's something completely new to us. What if there are complications, we won't know what to do. You've put us in a difficult position Michael."   
  
"  
  
Max I know." Michael replied quietly. "But she wants this...and so do I."   
  
"I know you do." Max replied walking up to Michael. "But it's not going to be easy. Michael I don't want you to give up this child or to have an abortion, you want this baby and I could never ask that of either of you. Knowing that Tess was carrying our child when she left...I love him and I've never even met him. I don't know if I'll ever see him but I do know how you feel, ya know the whole paternal instinct thing. I'm not saying I'm completely happy about what has happened Michael."   
  
"Yeah you're making that pretty clear." Michael commented.   
  
"But what I am saying is that...Michael if something like this ever happened to Liz and I, if it was her laying there like that, if she was carrying my child I'd feel the same as you. I wouldn't want her to lose the child because Liz carrying our baby whether half alien or not is something so beautiful. You love Maria. You're sticking by her and I'm proud of you. I nearly lost Liz because of Tess and I would never wish that on you guys. You're happy and that's the way it should be. I could never blame you for what has happened and I would never blame Maria. If you love someone sex is a natural step in a relationship."   
  
"Could you cut out the long speeches Maxwell and get to the point." Michael smiled.   
  
"It's not going to be easy you know that, but we're going to help all the way. After all this child is as much a part of us as it is you. Congratulations daddy." Max told Michael enveloping him in a hug and patting him on the back.   
  
"Who'd have thought it huh, Michael Guerin a doting father."   
  
"Tell me about it. She has me wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" Michael commented about Maria.   
  
"Yes she does. You love it don't you." Max commented.   
  
Michael nodded his head.   
  
"Yeah I guess I do." He replied.   
  
"I would too." Max admitted, an image of Liz filling his head. 


	6. Friendship

Friendship.  
  
Liz, Maria and Isabel all sat on the double bed. Maria, having now found contentment within her that she had never experienced before, was back to her usual bubbly self.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me Maria? You're my best friend." Liz told her lying down on the bed, her head resting on her elbow.   
  
"Because Liz I wasn't sure. I kinda suspected, ya know with the whole throwing up in the morning thing, but I guess I tried to make myself believe it wasn't happening. I was so scared of how Michael would react and I was so scared that if I was pregnant that I'd lose all you guys as friends."   
  
"Why would you think that?" Liz asked.   
  
"Because this child isn't exactly human Liz. It makes everything more complicated."   
  
"I guess, but that's no reason for not telling me sweetie." Liz replied taking Maria's hand and giving it a squeeze.   
  
"I know and I'm sorry. Liz I wanted to tell you. I was so scared. The whole reason I came over tonight was so we could talk, so I could tell you. That's why I brought a pregnancy test with me."   
  
"But we kinda wrecked that huh." Isabel commented rather sadly.   
  
"Isabel you didn't wreck anything. If you guys weren't here we would have lost this child. You saved our little girls life. She's a part of you too and you saved her. You let her know she was wanted here. In a weird way it seems like tonight was meant to happen, like she's been sent here to bring us all together again. If you and Max hadn't come over she would have died, and none of us would have been talking the way we are tonight."   
  
"You really want this baby don't you?" Isabel commented.   
  
"Yeah I do. I know we're young and I know this is in no way going to be easy, and I know we were both irresponsible for letting it happen.... But if you love someone you can't always plan something like this. It sometimes does just happen and it feels so right."   
  
Liz smiled.   
  
"You're going to me a great mom." Liz told her.   
  
"You think?" Maria asked.   
  
"Sure you are. This baby's gonna adore having a mother who can sing her lullabies and who is wise and kind. And a mother who has a big heart that only a few people really get to see. She's going to be really lucky." Liz told her friend.   
  
"And she's gonna be lucky to have an aunt like you." Maria replied giving Liz a hug.   
  
"You do realise there is gonna be so much fighting over babysitting duty." Liz commented.   
  
"I do." Maria replied. "I'm dreading telling mom though. She's gonna go nuts...not that that's much of a stretch for her."   
  
"Maybe she'll surprise you." Liz commented.   
  
"Yeah maybe."   
  
"You know if you need somewhere to stay..."   
  
"I know who to call." Maria replied.   
  
"One of us a mom...wow. I can't wait to go shopping for all those tiny clothes."   
  
"Me either. I'm gonna do good Liz." Maria told her sincerely.   
  
"I know sweetie. You're gonna do so good." Liz replied, taking Maria's hand and squeezing it.   
  
"But what if it happens again...I don't want to lose this baby." She told Liz, concern prominent in her green eyes.   
  
"We won't let you." Isabel replied quietly, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.   
  
"Isabel are you okay? You're really quiet." Liz commented.   
  
"I'm fine...Look I uh... I can't do this." Isabel told them getting up off the bed and walking over to the window her body then being overcome by sobs.   
  
"Isabel?" Maria asked her friend, getting up off the bed and walking to her side. "Isabel what is it?" She asked again turning Isabel around to face her, shocked by the sight of tears streaming down the face of someone who once upon a time she had thought to be made of ice.   
  
"Don't make me do this." Isabel quietly told Maria through her tears.   
  
Liz walked over to where the pair were standing.   
  
"Do what?" Liz asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"He would have loved this. It's just...I miss him so much and every time something happens I can't help wishing he was here or wondering what he would have thought."   
  
"Alex?" Liz whispered.   
  
Isabel nodded.   
  
"He probably would have been just as excited as we are. And scared." Maria added. "He probably woulda gone straight after Michael too if he saw me as upset as I have been lately." She replied, remembering Michael telling her about one time Alex had come after him because he had found Maria crying in the Crashdown because of Michaels involvement with Courtney.   
  
"I'll go get you some water." Liz told Isabel leaving her and Maria to chat.   
  
"Yeah." Isabel agreed. "He was a great guy like that, always trying to protect you and Liz."   
  
"And you Isabel. He thought the world of you. He would have lassoed the moon for you, you know that." Maria told Isabel leading her back over to the bed, knowing how strongly Alex had felt for Isabel.   
  
"But what did I ever give him." Isabel told Maria starting to cry once more. "I loved him so much, for as long as I can remember, and I was so cruel to him. I knew he had a crush on me, I knew he loved me and I treated him like dirt. I pushed him away because I was so scared that all the walls I've ever put up would be torn down...because I knew he was the only one who could see who I really was. He was the only one who could break through them."   
  
"Oh Isabel."   
  
"He died because of me. That night when we kissed at the prom...It felt so right Maria and I knew I was ready. I was ready to let the man I loved in and I didn't care what anybody thought because I knew he loved me and would stand by me whatever happened and I knew I felt the same. He took care of me for a long time and I was so naive to not notice what I had right in front of me, and so stupid to hurt him for so long. And then he died trying to get to me...and I miss him, and I'm so angry with myself." She told Maria sincerely, teardrops having left tiny patches on her pink sweatshirt and mascara having run off her long eyelashes onto her pale face.   
  
"He wouldn't want that Isabel." Maria comforted, not being able to imagine the torment that Isabel had obviously been silently enduring since Alex's tragic death.   
  
"I know." Isabel replied. "When I found out he died it was as if my whole world shattered into pieces and I didn't know where I was anymore. I was completely lost and I think, in all honesty, I have been ever since. There was so much I should've said to him."   
  
"He knows Isabel. He's probably up there looking down on us all right now. If he's looking over any of us I'm sure it would be you." Maria told the woman knowing in her heart that it was most probably the truth.   
  
"I've never told anyone this but I see him sometimes. I see him in my dreams and he kisses me...He holds me tight and talks to me...He makes me feel like life's worth living again. That's when I know he's watching over me. That's when I know that he's with me and how I know he loves me. I hope he knows I love him too."   
  
"I don't have any doubt about that."   
  
For a moment the pair sat there in silence. Never before had Isabel ever spoken as frankly or sincerely as she had just done to Maria. This had shocked Maria, but it had also caused her to develop a new respect for Isabel and to see she wasn't as hard, or as cold, as she had made herself out to be. She truly did have a heart, and a broken one at that, and Maria wasn't about to let her go through anything on her own.   
  
Isabel meanwhile was also shocked, the scatty Maria DeLuca whom she had often found it hard to connect with had just sat there and comforted her, no questions asked. It hadn't mattered that they hadn't had the smoothest of friendships, or that they were so different and had argued more times than Isabel could count. She had listened. She was still willing to listen and both were glad that they had each other there at a difficult time.   
  
"You know, I know we haven't had the easiest of friendships. I know we clash and I know that I can come across as being a total ice queen but just having you listen...that means a lot."   
  
"Yeah it's a nice change." Maria agreed putting a hand on Isabel's shoulder.   
  
"The truth is Maria I'm kinda jealous." Isabel told her, suddenly finding the bracelet she was wearing very interesting.   
  
"You? Jealous of me?" Maria laughed.   
  
"Yeah. I mean look at you. You're such a strong person. So much stronger than I am."   
  
"I don't know about that." Maria commented.   
  
"No you are. And you've got Michael who thinks the world of you. You have a baby on the way and you look so happy. I can't help being jealous because..."   
  
Maria nodded for Isabel to continue.   
  
"Because believe it or not that's all I ever wanted. I want a family. I want someone who loves me and who I love. I want the little house with the picket fence...I wanted all that with Alex...I could have had that with Alex if only I hadn't been so selfish and cruel and scared..." she told Maria beginning to cry again. "If it had been me pregnant I would've been petrified, but at least I would've had a part of Alex with me. I would have been so happy because like you it would've felt so right, and as hard as it is to picture me with kids...I would've been a good mother...I will be because I want it more than anything. That's why I'm jealous and I'm sorry if I'm quiet around you...it just makes me wonder what if..."   
  
"I know. But in the meantime you have all the duties of being an aunt and more. I know you loved him, you must've loved him so much. We all did. And one day you'll have what you want... just not with Alex. I know you don't feel like it now, I know all you want is him and I know you'll never forget those eyes or that smile. No one ever forgets his or her first true love, but you will have to get on with your life. One day."   
  
"It's just hard to picture life carrying on without him. Even the dreams can't go on forever." Isabel admitted.   
  
"No they can't, but there will always be a part of him in your heart. He'll be there always in your thoughts, and he'll always be watching over us all, laughing his head off at all of us making total idiots out of ourselves with the baby."   
  
"That I believe." Isabel commented, a small smile appearing on her face. "Why do things always turn out so there's so much left unsaid. Why does life end up being so cruel?" Isabel asked lying back on the bed.   
  
"It's the way of the world hon." Maria told her lying back too, a hand once again resting on her stomach.   
  
"You won't tell anyone about all this will you?" Isabel pleaded.   
  
"What you mean that you're not the complete bitch that everybody thought you were...no I won't."   
  
"Want to do this again sometime?" Isabel asked meaning every word that she had said, this being no exception. Her conversation with Maria hadn't been pressured, or forced. It had been refreshing to talk to someone who she previously had never even dreamt of having such a heartfelt conversation with. All she knew is that it had done her good, and she hoped it had made Maria understand her a little better too.   
  
"Sure." Maria replied smiling.   
  
"Everything okay?" Liz asked with a confused look on her face as she appeared with a glass of water in her hand for Isabel.   
  
The girls starting giggling.   
  
"Okay..." she said almost to herself sitting down on the bed before finally joining in with Isabel and Maria.   
  
"What is up with them?" Michael asked as he and Max stood in the doorway watching the three girls in fits of giggles.   
  
"It's this baby thing. I swear it makes women go nuts." Max replied smiling. "You know I don't think I've seen Isabel smile like that since Alex died. I think that talk with Maria must've done her a lot of good."   
  
"Talk with Maria? You mean they actually had a proper conversation? When did that happen?" Michael asked leaning against the doorpost; the girls now so wrapped up in talking about the baby that they didn't even notice the boys standing there.   
  
"When you were in the bathroom. Liz told me Izzy had got upset and that she had left her and Maria to talk."   
  
"And they actually did?"   
  
"Yeah they did. Liz could hear them chatting when she made her way back to the room and she thought they both probably needed it, so she left them to it for a while."   
  
"Things are certainly changing tonight." Michael commented watching Maria who was glowing with happiness.   
  
"Yes they are." Max replied smiling at Liz and Isabel.   
  
"And do you think it's a good thing?" Michael asked, Maria looking up and seeing him, then giving him a big smile.  
  
Max hesitated for a moment before replying.   
  
" Yeah I think it's a good thing. I think it's gonna make us all a whole lot stronger as people...and as a unit." Max added.   
  
"The Roswell seven huh." Michael commented entering the room, Max directly behind him.   
  
"Seven?" Isabel asked as the boys came and joined the girls on the bed.  
  
Maria immediately snuggled up to Michael who put his hand on her stomach where their child was blossoming.   
  
  
  
Max put one arm around Liz's shoulder and the other around Isabel's.  
  
"Me, you, Max, Liz, Kyle, Maria here and little baby..."   
  
"Isabel Alexandra." Maria told him.   
  
"Isabel Alexandra." Michael agreed smiling at Maria.   
  
"And maybe one day your little boy too Max." Liz commented referring to the child Tess was carrying when she left in the Granolith.   
  
"Maybe." He replied sadly.   
  
"You're gonna name her Isabel? Maria you've only just found out. You might change your mind." Isabel told her shocked and flattered.   
  
"Some things feel right Isabel. This does too." Maria told her smiling.   
  
"Yes it does." Michael agreed. "So live with it. You're gonna have a namesake." He told Isabel making her smile.   
  
"To the Roswell seven, a team forever." Liz told them, putting a hand out in the centre of the group.   
  
"To the Roswell seven." They chorused, Max laying a hand on top of Liz's and squeezing it, the others following in suit.   
  
"And to loved ones who may not be here, but who are forever in our hearts." Isabel said quietly.   
  
"To Alex." They all chorused then collapsing in a group hug on the bed. 


	7. An Enduring Love

An Enduring Love.  
  
Before Isabel went to bed that night she looked out of her window and up at the starlit sky.   
  
"I don't know if you can hear me Alex. I hope you can cos I kind of get the feeling you're with me somehow. I love you. I love you so much and I just wanted you to know that. I'm not ashamed any more. I'm not scared, and even though you're gone I still feel you and I know you're taking care of me. When you come to me in my dreams, I don't know if that's you or my imagination but I do know that every time I see you my heart skips a beat. When you died Alex I did too and I wanted you to know that. I didn't just get over it...I don't think I can because there's so much left unsaid...I only hope one day...One day I can tell you how I love you to your face once again...If you don't already know. Goodnight Alex." She said to the star lit sky.   
  
A shooting star fell in the distance, its golden tail lighting up the sky.   
  
"Oh Alex." Isabel whispered quietly, tears streaming down her face, knowing in her heart that he had heard every word and that he would never leave her.   
  
Shutting her window Isabel walked over to her bed and tiredly crawled in. Closing her eyes she began to drift off to sleep.   
  
"Goodnight sweetheart. I do know Isabel. I always knew because I was the only one who could really see you. Sleep my angel, you'll feel better in the morning."   
  
Isabel turned over, the voice immediately registering in her mind.   
  
In her sleep she smiled   
  
"Night Alex." She whispered. The next morning she could have sworn she had felt him kiss her cheek as she slept. 


	8. Together Always

Together Always.  
  
Maria and Michael walked towards Maria's house, bracing themselves for the inevitable confrontation where they would tell Amy that she was going to be a grandmother. It was cold outside and each was wrapped up warmly, snuggling in to each other as they walked.   
  
"This night can only get longer can't it?" Maria commented, dreading facing her mother.   
  
"Yes it can. But at least we're facing this together. I can't promise that I'll always be around you know that."   
  
Maria nodded.   
  
"But I've stayed for you before and I swear to you I will never hesitate to do that again. What I can give you for certain is now, and the promise that if I ever have to choose between destiny and you, you will always be the most important thing in my life because in my opinion you are my destiny.... Even if I do have to go one day. If the day comes where I do have to leave...I will come back.... And I will never, ever stop loving the both of you even if I'm not around." He told her, kissing her cheeks where teardrops had fallen.   
  
"I know." Maria replied. "And I promise too that if you have to leave I'll bring up our baby knowing her father loves her and that one day he will come back."   
  
Michael stroked a strand of Maria's long hair away from her face.   
  
"You're my home Maria. When I was going to leave all I could think of was you, and I couldn't do it. At that moment I knew my home was here, on Earth. Wherever you are is home for me, you are home for me. I love you so much," he told her sincerely.   
  
"Oh Michael." Maria said, tears once again falling, unable to find the words. "I love you too," she told him as he enveloped her in his strong arms.   
  
"You're not alone baby, I swear." He told her, kissing her on the top if her head.   
  
"I know. I've always known that." She replied looking up at him with the deep green eyes that he loved.   
  
Slowly they moved towards each other and their lips met. Maria gasped as images filled her head. Images of her with Michael, images of the night they spent together, the image of Michael telling Max he was staying and then images of that evening where Michael sat crying and cradling Maria's head as Isabel and Max fought to keep their unborn child alive. Then into her head came the image of their unborn daughter, safe and sound in her mother's womb. At that moment Maria knew that Michael meant every word he said, she had never even really needed telling. She knew that she was the centre of his world and his home, and that she and their baby girl were, and always would be, his reason for being. She saw it in his eyes as each pulled away slowly from the other, felt it in the loving touches he gave her and in the energy of the life that was growing inside of her. Looking up at him she smiled, then once again she rested her head against his chest as they continued to walk. He would never leave them if he didn't have to. The sadness she felt radiating from him as he was preparing to leave before had broken her heart in two. She also knew she couldn't argue with his destiny, she had been preparing herself for it for a long time, but she got the feeling now that she was a part of that destiny, both her and their child. Within him Michael Guerin held the ability to love a person more than she had ever imagined he could, that was something she had seen proved many times...at their prom and in Las Vegas, but especially tonight. She also knew that in him she had found a love that would last all eternity. The love he held was for her, only her and she felt honoured to have met such a man.   
  
"So we're going to be a family huh."Michael commented.   
  
"Yeah we are." Maria replied happily as Michael put a tender hand on her belly. "You really love this baby don't you?" She asked him.   
  
"Yes, I really do sweetheart." He replied kissing her on the nose. "And I love you. That's why I want to do this right."   
  
"Do what?" She asked, her long golden hair shining like a halo under the starlight making her look like an angel.   
  
Michael got down on one knee.   
  
"You can say no. I'm not saying we have to get married straight away...I mean we can wait a while until we're ready..."   
  
"Michael..."   
  
"And no it's not just because of the baby. When we were going home, when I was in the Granolith I realised practically the only thing on Earth I'd miss... the only thing would be you. So call me sappy, or stupid..."   
  
"Michael..."   
  
"Or totally under the thumb..."   
  
"Will you stop babbling? Are you gonna propose or what?" She asked.   
  
"Will you marry me Maria?" He asked her, his dark eyes looking straight into hers, filled with fear of rejection but also anticipation.   
  
She put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair, and then she smiled.   
  
"Of course I will space boy." She told him.   
  
"You will?" He replied, tears streaming down his face.   
  
"Yes." She replied, beginning to cry herself.   
  
"You are so beautiful." He told her as he got up, placing a diamond engagement ring he had been keeping for the right moment on her finger.   
  
"You're not so bad yourself." She replied stroking his face, then kissing him before he picked her up and spun her around in his arms, shooting stars falling all around as if in celebration over the union of these two lost souls.   
  
THE END   
  
? 


End file.
